Papaver rhoeas y nelumbo nucifera
by Makie Karin
Summary: Kanda no deseaba caer en su fango y Lavi no quería acabar destruido. /Lavyu. Petición hecha por Marcia Andrea.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes son míos. Todos son de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Nombre:_** Papaver rhoeas y Nelumbo nucifera.

 ** _Resumen:_** Kanda no deseaba caer en su fango y Lavi no quería acabar destruido.

 ** _Pareja:_** Lavyu.

Hola. Sí, sí, vengo con historia. Esta vez es por "Los registro de Lavi (petición de fanfics)". Sí, una petición dada por Marcia Andrea. Del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

* * *

Era demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Era demasiado vacío para él. Era su hogar de antaño, donde se crio, donde creció y donde estaba volviendo.

Solo bostezó al pensar en volver ahí. No había nadie más en ese lugar. Panda ya había muerto y él iba a enterrarlo ese mismo día. A él no le gustaba eso, era tan… pasivo, tan aburrido que por ello decidió irse de ahí y la verdad, no quería volver.

Al llegar a su granja se encontró con el silencio tan habitual. Camino con sus maletas en mano hacia la casa de madera y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que algo no era normal. A pesar de los años su casa no cambio nada, todas las cosas estaban en el mismo lugar que de costumbre. La verdad es que Panda era alguien que le gustaba tener cada cosa en su lugar, por ello no se sorprendió en nada al entrar y ver todo igual. Pero lo verdaderamente sorprendente era ver una coleta en la mesa central de la cocina.

Bien, no era una cosa totalmente rara, después de todo Panda usaba coletas, pero… no recordaba que Panda tenga exactamente esa coleta y, sobre todo, no recordaba que le viejo se peinara en la cocina. Al quedarse un rato analizando la coleta, escuchó un sonido que le dejó helado.

Por un breve momento –uno muy breve– pensó que era el fantasma del viejo, luego de pensar algo más se dio cuenta que eso era absurdo. La segunda posibilidad era que sea un ladrón, pero es tampoco era factible, al menos él no se lo creía, no había nada de interesante en su casa. Antes de pensar en una tercera opción, decidió ir revisando el lugar y encontrar al desconocido. No había nadie dentro de la casa.

Al salir por la puerta trasera se encontró con una imagen única. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no estaba ahí y a pesar que la casa no cambió nada, al estar afuera se dio cuenta que no todo estaba igual que siempre. Lo primero que notó fue el color rojo y luego vio de a poco las flores de ese color. Había muchas amapolas plantadas.

Por un instante se quedó viendo esas plantas y misteriosamente le llegó a gustar esa planta.

Después de unos minutos observando, vio a una persona sentada entre las amapolas. Era un chico con el pelo largo y sujeto por una coleta. Era alguien que nunca antes había visto en todo su vida. Pero… oh, cierto, Panda tenía un ayudante. Aquel chico que le informó la futura muerte de su tutor. Ese chico se le había olvidado, pensaba que ya se había ido de ese lugar.

Antes de ir a saludarlo o hacer alguna cosa, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Ese chico estaba arrancando las amapolas y sucesivamente estas flores iban muriendo poco a poco, perdiendo ese lindo color rojo.

Quiso preguntar el por qué hacía eso o al menos mostrar el enojo que tenía por matar esas flores. El tipo ese le vio con sus ojos azules y frunció el ceño. Algo le decía que a ese sujeto no le cayó bien. La verdad es a que Lavi la presencia de ese muchacho no le importaba en lo mínimo. Es más ya quería botarlo y así poder quemar el cuerpo de Panda como este lo hubiera aquerido.

El chico se paró. A pesar que el azabache estaba trabajando en la tierra, no estaba sucio y… eso le pareció curioso, pero no tanto.

—¿Quién eres?

La voz era fría y cortante, también algo molesta.

—Soy el nuevo dueño de la casa. ¿Tú eras el ayudante de Panda?

 _Ese chico debe haber tenía una paciencia de oro_. Pensó Lavi. Después de todo soportar a Panda era un trabajo que muy pocos podían hacer. Él mismo podría ponerse en la lista a pesar que no era de su agrado soportar a tal amargado. Vio como ese chico de cabellera larga asintió.

—Uh, pobre. Soportar a Panda debe haber sido una tortura. Pero te entiendo, de verdad. Yo lo soporte más que tú.

El pelirrojo rió esperando que el otro chico haga lo mismo. No lo hizo. Ese tipo (que de alguna forma parecía tipa) no hizo más que verlo algo molesto.

—En fin. —Dejó de reír—. Soy Lavi. ¿Tú eres?

Y a pesar que querer ver al tipo ese para hacer una conversación, no pudo evitar ver las tantas amapolas quitaras y marchitándose en el piso.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

La verdad es que la historia me costó un montón, puesto que la petición de Marcia no da muchas especificaciones, ya que ni ella sabía cómo iba a ser esto.

En fin, espero que les guste este comienzo (espero que a Marcia le guste).

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
